Covered in Love
by HybridVirus
Summary: Fueran gestos, cariños, cartas o poemas, Sonic era un romántico de closet, pero siempre se aseguraba de salir a dar su ronda, para alborotarle las plumas a su príncipe esmeralda, quien cabe añadir parecía volverse del tono escarlata favorito del erizo, con cada promesa hecha para cubrirlo en amor.


**Covered in Love****  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Sonic el erizo y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Sega, yo no consigo ningún bien monetario por esto, solo soy una fan que escribe para fans, sin mas que decir, adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

_**Letra de la Carta**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Oneshot dedicado a Sonic-yaoiships**_

El sol brillaba radiantemente en el cielo, el cálido clima procreaba un perfecto día en la ciudad, el eco de las risas de niños inundaba los oídos del joven halcón, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa, sus dedos golpeando suave y rítmicamente contra la superficie de la misma _"Siempre es lo mismo"_ La barbilla de Jet se encontraba recargada contra su mano, en su rostro se encontraba plasmado, un gesto de aburrimiento; sus irises azules recorrieron sin ganas, el jardín del restaurante. Los cuales se desviaban rápidamente, al toparse con alguna parejita en las mesas vecinas. Un suave suspiro escapo de su pico –¿Estas bien?– irises azules se encontraron con irises miel, una ligera sonrisa acomodándose en sus labios, mientras que asentía con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, sus ojos dirigiendo una mirada llena de curiosidad a la camarera, quien acababa de dejar una malteada de vainilla sobre la mesa –Yo no pedí eso– comento al halcón con una ceja alzada, mientras miraba la contagiosa sonrisa de la chica.

–Es de parte de la casa ¿Necesitas, algo mas?– los ojos del halcón se posaron sobre la joven, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa –No… gracias– irises azules se entrecerraron, mientras se mantenían fijos en la mesera, quien se encontraba atendiendo ahora otra mesa. Hace unos meses, hubiera dicho que la chica era su tipo, agradable a la vista y con un carácter divertido, además de esa contagiosa sonrisa en sus labios; por supuesto… eso hubiera sido hace meses, ahora solo parecía tener ojos para cierto erizo _"Simplemente… no es mi día"_ con una suave negación, el halcón llevo la pajilla hacia su pico, dispuesto a olvidar sus penas con el dulce toque de la vainilla. Sus azules ojos se encontraban fijos en la nada, mientras su mente se encontraba divagando de un lugar hacia otro; pero ¿como no hacerlo? _"No es que me moleste…"_ un gesto de fastidio se acomodo en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que la pajilla se encontraba girando en el espumoso liquido, mientras los irises del ave seguían el hipnótico movimiento.

"_Pero… ¿porque siempre aparece, cuando estamos juntos?"_ un suave gruñido escapo del halcón, quizás parecería absurdo, pero tenia la idea de que el condenado huevo tenia como misión en la vida, el fastidiarle todas las citas que tenían. No importaba la hora, el lugar o la ocasión. Si el y Sonic estaban juntos, Eggman aparecía para hacer estragos en la ciudad y de esa manera se robaba a SU novio. Joder, si el condenado huevo quería al erizo ¿Porque había esperado, hasta que Jet hiciera su movida? Un suave suspiro escapo del halcón, mientras continuaba moviendo el liquido en la copa de cristal _"Estúpido Eggman…"_ los irises del ave de caza se dirigieron hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pared –Ya ha pasado mas de una hora…– los ojos del halcón se entrecerraron, mientras estiraba los brazos, intentando desperezarse, con un suave movimiento dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, recordando dejar también una buena propina para la mink que le había atendido _"Vaya fiasco"_ el sonido de sus pisadas fue el único compañero de Jet, mientras se dirigía hacia el departamento.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose recorrió todo el departamento. El erizo podría jurar que la puerta estaba siendo mas ruidosa de lo normal, irises verdes recorrieron cuidadosamente el recibidor, sus ojos buscando al halcón que había dejado en el restaurante hace mas de una hora. Sus púas se encontraban levemente erizadas, pero no era quien para criticar a sus instintos, la verdad… no sabia que clase de ira lo esperaba y probablemente esta seria desatada una vez que encontrara a Jet –¿Jet?– pregunto el erizo, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, siendo guiado por el sonido de la televisión. Sus irises verdes se encontraron con la figura del halcón sentado sobre el sofá –Ya volví– comento en un tono nervioso el erizo –Hmm…– murmuro entre dientes el ave, mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Una ligera sonrisa se acomodo en los labios del erizo, mientras este se recargaba sobre el respaldo del sofá –Jet– murmuro el de irises verdes, para después dejar un beso en el cuello del ave de caza.

–Estas molesto– añadió Sonic, mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre las largas plumas del halcón –No– respondió el chico, mientras mantenía la vista lejos del erizo –Si, si lo estas– murmuro el otro, mientras recargaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza del halcón –Yo sabría si estoy molesto– comento en un tono indiferente el ave, mientras quitaba la barbilla del erizo de su lugar –Pues… pareces molesto– murmuro el erizo, mientras acurrucaba el rostro en el cuello del de irises azules –Pues, no es así– respondió en un tono molesto el ave, mientras intentaba que el erizo se quitara de su cuello –¿Estas seguro?– un sonoro 'Omph' llego a los oídos del halcón, mientras Sonic se quitaba del rostro el cojín que le había golpeado –Ves como si estas enojado– comento el otro, mientras acomodaba nuevamente el cojín sobre el sofá –Lo siento, se me resbalo– una ligera sonrisa se acomodo sobre los labios de Jet, mientras le miraba con unos ojos llenos de inocencia –Si, como no– murmuro el erizo de ojos verdes, mientras se sobaba la nariz –No estés enojado– murmuro nuevamente, mientras llenaba el cuello del ave con besos.

–Sabes que lo siento– murmuro nuevamente, mientras hacia un camino de besos del cuello, hacia el rostro de Jet –Si, claro– irises verdes se entrecerraron en un gesto malicioso, al ver como el ave se ponía de pie –¡Sonic, bájame!– chillo el halcón, mientras que con un rápido movimiento el erizo lo cargaba entre sus brazos, justo como si se tratase de una princesa –No, no te pienso dejar ir– comento en un tono divertido, mientras restregaba en un gesto cariñoso su nariz contra el pico del ave –¡Basta!– grito indignado Jet, mientras su rostro se enrojecía –¿Qué pasa Jet, soy demasiado para ti?– comento en un tono divertido el erizo, mientras alzaba las cejas en un gesto sugerente –Eres un tarado…– murmuro el de irises azules, mientras ocultaba el rostro en el cuello del erizo –Cariño, es tu culpa que sea así– lentamente una de las manos del erizo, se deslizo sobre la pierna del halcón –Si no te sonrojaras tanto, no te fastidiaría de este modo–

Los pasos del erizo retumbaban por el pasillo, mientras continuaba llevando su preciosa carga hacia la habitación, lentamente Jet se vio recostado sobre la cama, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los del erizo, que se encontraba sobre el –Enserio lo siento– murmuro Sonic, mientras tomaba la mano del halcón y la acariciaba gentilmente –Créeme, lo que menos quería era dejarte…– murmuro mientras llevaba la mano del ave hacia sus labios –Si pudiera, nunca me separaría de ti– murmuro el erizo, para después fundir sus labios con los del ave, en un suave beso –Ahora déjame enseñarte… cuanto te extrañe– fue el ronco murmullo que llego a los oídos del halcón, mientras los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban sobre las sabanas –Ahora mi avecilla cantora… espero que cantes esa canción, que tanto me gusta– Los labios del erizo se aferraron al cuello de Jet, mientras este echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, de sus labios escapo el sonoro eco de un 'Ahh'

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

–Hmm– un suave murmullo escapo del chico, mientras acurrucaba el rostro en la almohada, Irises azules se entreabrieron levemente, su mano deslizándose por la superficie del colchón –¿Sonic?– murmuro suavemente la voz del halcón, sus ojos deslizándose por la habitación, intentando encontrar al erizo de púas azules. Una de sus cejas se alzo en un gesto de curiosidad, mientras miraba el pequeño sobre de papel que tenia escrito 'Jet' en la mesita de noche; un bostezo escapo del pico del de ojos azules, mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar el sobre. Lentamente el halcón se incorporo en la cama, su espalda apoyándose en las almohadas, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos sacaban la hoja de papel doblado, que estaba en el interior del sobre. Sus irises se deslizaron cuidadosamente sobre el papel.

_**Jet, salí a dar una vuelta. Tails me llamo porque el viejo huevo anda haciendo de las suyas, no me tomara mucho tiempo volver**_ –Nunca cambiaras– murmuro para si mismo el halcón, al mismo tiempo que una media sonrisa se acomodaba en sus labios, para volver a posar los ojos sobre el papel. _**Probablemente estas molesto y en mi defensa, solamente puedo decir… te deje algo para disculparme.**_ Las cejas del halcón se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa, para después mirar alrededor de la habitación, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. _**Probablemente te estés preguntando ¿que cosa? **_–¿Tu crees genio?– murmuro entre dientes el oji azul, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos jalaba la cobija, intentando mantener el frio lejos de si. _**Pues es una carta, pero eres tan despistado… que me pregunto ¿podrás encontrarla?**_ Irises azules miraron incrédulamente el papel, para después deslizarse sobre la habitación, en ningún lado parecía haber un sobre, papel o algo por el estilo. _"¿Ese tonto, habrá olvidado dejarla a la vista?" _los dedos del ave tomaron nuevamente el sobre, revisando si había algún pedazo de papel adentro.

Una suave risa escapo del halcón, mientras posaba los ojos en el pequeño garabato dibujado en el interior del sobre, el cual había sido ocultado por la carta, que había sacado de el, una pequeña figurita hecha con unas cuantas líneas y unas encorvadas púas aparecían junto a un 'Sigue buscándola' –Es todo un artista– con extremo cuidado dejo el sobre en la mesita, para tomar nuevamente la carta en sus manos. _**Si te parece muy difícil, solo recuéstate y acurrúcate de nuevo en la cama; cuando menos lo pienses la encontraras, con amor Sonic.**_ Una gentil sonrisa se acomodo sobre los labios del halcón, al encontrarse nuevamente con el pequeño erizo garabateado en el fondo de la hoja, en su mano había lo que parecía ser un chilidog, las palabras 'Volveré con la cena' se encontraban garabateadas junto al mini erizo. Con una ultima mirada a la habitación, Jet se hundió entre las almohadas, haciéndose un ovillo con el edredón, al mismo tiempo que intentaba volver a dormir.

Un suave suspiro escapo del ave de caza, para después respirar profundamente, una ligera sonrisa apoderándose de sus facciones, al sentir el aroma del perfume que impregnaba las almohadas _"No recuerdo que oliera tanto…" _rara vez, podía disfrutar del aroma de la colonia del erizo azul; era el momento perfecto para aprovecharlo. Después de todo, la cama no andaría por ahí corriendo como loca y haciendo que el aroma desaparezca. _"¿No pudiste encontrarla, verdad?" _irises azules se entreabrieron, rebuscando nuevamente entre lo que podía ver, podía escuchar en su imaginación la burlona voz del erizo. Con un rápido movimiento el halcón se puso de pie, dispuesto a encontrar esa carta.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

–¿Donde esta esa cosa?– murmuro para si mismo el halcón, mientras revolvía la ropa en los cajones del erizo, un sonoro quejido lleno de molestia escapo de la garganta de Jet, mientras empezaba a reacomodar las cosas sobre el peinador; sus irises se deslizaron lentamente sobre la habitación, ya había revisado la mesita de noche, el peinador, el guardarropa, detrás de los cuadros en las paredes, ¡en todos los reverendos lados! –Ese zopenco…– gruño el chico mientras cerraba los cajones del peinador –De seguro… me mintió– con un fastidiado suspiro el ave se dirigió hacia la cama, sin cuidado alguno el cuerpo del chico se encontró sobre la superficie de la cama, su rostro ocultándose entre las sabanas, el aroma de la colonia del erizo azul inundo sus sentidos nuevamente _"¿Acaso bañaste esta cosa en perfume?" _irises azules se encontraron con un pequeño erizo garabateado en la esquina interior del edredón, su cerebro intentando comprender el 'Me has encontrado' que estaba escrito bajo al pequeño dibujo.

Jet se incorporo sobre la cama, su mano se deslizo con cuidado sobre el mullido edredón, sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto de duda, no recordaba haber visto antes la cobija que se encontraba sobre la cama, la cual era del mismo tono azul que cierto erizo, sus dedos se deslizaron gentilmente sobre la superficie, mientras se acercaba hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el pequeño garabato, sin cuidado alguno el halcón jalo hacia si la esquina para darle la vuelta, una ligera sonrisa se acomodo en sus labios al vislumbrar la cara contraria del edredón. Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente sobre las palabras impresas en la blanca tela. _**Hey, tal parece que la has encontrado, buen trabajo cotorrito de amor. **_El chico giro los ojos ante el apodo con el que había sido bautizado, para rápidamente volver a leer la 'carta' de Sonic. _**Jet, Quisiera nadar en un océano de sabanas contigo, quiero irme a dormir mientras sostengo tu mano, quiero besar tu nariz y cubrirte con mis brazos. **_Los irises azules del halcón se encontraron con dos pequeños garabatos que se abrazaban y que estaban rodeados por una multitud de corazones.

_**Probablemente te preguntas ¿a dónde quiero llegar con esto? Los planes no son lo mío, todo lo que se, es que… En la noche podemos quedarnos platicando sobre el futuro, quizás… ¿sobre nuestro futuro? Nos despertaremos tarde y nos quedaremos todo el día con la pijama puesta.**_ Una ligera sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, si… no tenia duda alguna de que el erizo haría algo parecido. _**Te veré con tus plumas desarregladas y te diré que eres aun mas guapo de lo que recordaba, veremos películas de terror hasta que te hartes y después veremos tus películas favoritas**_, irises azules se entrecerraron en un gesto de molestia, mientras sentía como su rostro empezaba a arder –Este zopenco…– murmuro el dueño de los irises azules, mientras intentaba relajar su enrojecido rostro. _**Si, esas películas para chicas llenas de romance a las que siempre pareces despreciar, pero que siempre te ponen a llorar.**_ Jet respiro profundamente, casi atragantándose con el aire, gracias a las palabras del erizo azul –¡Solo fue una vez!– chillo el ave, mientras sentía como el ardor de sus mejillas aumentaba. _**Y cuando eso pase, estaré ahí para hacerte unos hot cakes, porque según tu, "lo que tienes es que te mueres de hambre a mas no poder".**_ Suavemente la mano del halcón se deslizo entre sus plumas, un gesto que era muy común de el, para dar a entender que estaba molesto o avergonzado… pero honestamente, Jet no sabia cual de los dos sentimientos era el mas intenso en estos instantes. _**Incluso con ese genio que te cargas, eres la criatura mas adorable sobre toda la faz de la tierra, si estas enojado… no importa, porque te hare sonreír, si estas triste te amare hasta que no puedas respirar, déjame cubrirte en mi amor.**_ Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios del ave, mientras ocultaba su enrojecido rostro en el lienzo que el erizo había utilizado para su carta –Solo a el se le ocurre…– murmuro quedamente el ave, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el reloj –…Mas le vale… no llegar tarde–

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El suave sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, saco al joven de su ensoñación, irises azules se encontraron con verde, en un silencioso saludo –Eh vuelto– murmuro el erizo, mientras se acercaba hacia la cama, en sus labios se encontraba una sonrisa, mientras miraba como el halcón se encontraba envuelto por la sabana azul, con la que le había cubierto antes de irse –¿Encontraste tu carta?– pregunto el de irises verdes, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, en sus ojos parecía haber un pequeño murmullo que gritaba 'Se, que la leíste' –Hmm…– murmuro tranquilamente el halcón, mientras se abrazaba mas con el edredón azul –Me pregunto ¿que te pasa por la mente?– murmuro el erizo, mientras se recostaba en la cama, una de sus manos tomando una de las esquinas del edredón, solo para verse pateado de la cama repentinamente, con un sonoro 'Thump' el erizo se encontró en el suelo, mirando incrédulamente al ave de plumaje verde –¿¡Hey, que fue eso!?– pregunto el erizo con una ceja arqueada, un leve puchero se acomodo en sus labios, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Jet –Consíguete tu sabana– una ligera sonrisa se apodero de los labios del erizo –Pero Jet, compartir es bueno– comento mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama –Eso demuestra cuanto te importa alguien– un bostezo escapo del halcón, mientras se volvía a acurrucar con el edredón –No me importa– lentamente el erizo se acerco hacia el ave, quedando a un lado de este, los labios de Sonic se abrieron, solo para verse interrumpido por el halcón, quien se acerco los últimos centímetros para cerrar el espacio entre ambos –No estés de insoportable– murmuro, mientras recostaba la cabeza en el cuello del erizo –Alguien esta contento– murmuro el erizo azul, mientras rodeaba al ave con su brazo, para verse silenciado por la lluvia de besos en su cuello –Enserio, alguien esta muy contento– murmuro Sonic, para después restregar su nariz, contra las plumas de Jet –Buenas noches Príncipe– una leve risa escapo de los labios del erizo, al escuchar la respuesta del adormilado Jet –Zopenco…–

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.::HybridVirus::.**

¡Yo! Una enorme disculpa por no haber posteado esto antes, pero mi laptop había tenido una falla y no tenia como seguirlo, pero finalmente hoy la pude reparar y aquí lo tienen, tarde pero seguro! :D El frio esta fatal y como de costumbre lo culpo por mi necesidad de escribir fluff~

Espero que el Shot sea de tu agrado Sonic-yaoiships disculpa la tardanza, pero tal parece que diciembre fue un mes salado para mi; pero aquí esta. Espero te guste y también a los demás lectores. ¡En fin, Oneshot enorme! ¿Como es que todos salen tan largos?

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver o de un fandom olvidado; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
